


Love and Bananas

by crabbycreeper



Category: Deltarune, Despicable Me - Fandom, Minions - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Bananas, Crack, Innuendo, Inspired by some joke artwork of Sans being full of bananas, M/M, Multi, Sans gets sucked because he’s full of bananas, implied sexual stuff, sans is a banana man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbycreeper/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: Banana Sans
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Minions, Sans (Undertale)/Rouxls Kaard
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 5 minutes so yeah

The minions eagerly approached Sans... and Sans began to sweat... it would really be hot if they sucked on his bananas... Sans somehow opened his mouth and let out a loud moan at the thought with his blush growing literally magically and a blue tongue wetting his skull... the minions approached even closer, and were now on Sans. God this is hot... the minions slowly licked and sucked on one of Sans’s many bananas... and they slowly chewed away at them, Sans in pure pleasure, before all the bananas were gone, and he was finally able to rest...


	2. Rouxls exists and drama gets foreshadowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I’ll add on to it
> 
> Also did this in 5 minutes again so oof

Rouxls slowly sat on Sans’s lap, it was a week after what the minions had done to him and the images were still lingering in Rouxls’s mind about how hot it was... Sans’s bananas had grown back, and they were looking as yellow and creamy as ever... Rouxls slowly began to suck on Sans’s eye-nana. Sans let out a moan before he kept whispering, “more...” Sans’s deep luxurious husky voice making Rouxls eat his creamy, yellow banana... Sans knew they should stop, they both did, or else Rouxls himself would turn into a banana, and that would let everyone know about their little affair... but they didn’t, for their fire grew, each suck adding kindling, to their embers of love and bananas


	3. Drama, Romance, Banana Birth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look up what a weenis is I swear it’s safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kardashian level drama now

“ROUXLS-PIE!” Sans in a catgirl skirt screamed from the bed, where he was almost giving birth to a banana. Rouxls stopped kissing Susie outside and went back in for Sans, his bananas falling out in preparation for the big banana he was going to be giving birth to. “COMING NANY!” Rouxls screamed back, before he ran into Sans’s room, rotten with bananas. “I need some nasal crea- do you have black lipstick on your weenis?!!?” Rouxls flipped around to find he did in fact have black lipstick on his weenis. Susie kissed it earlier... He didn’t say anything. “ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH BARNEY?!” And he got up and ran towards Rouxls despite his condition. Rouxls ran onto the couch, thinking he was safe because Sans was both in a dress and going to have his banana baby. Only to find Sans teleported next to him and was now widening his legs where he would be giving birth. Before Rouxls could do anything, Sans pushed with a painful scream, and a giant banana pushed out of Sans’s rib cage, hitting Rouxls in both knees and hitting like a bullet banana, spreading incomparable pain throughout his legs and possibly giving them issues. And leaving Rouxls shocked and pained on the couch, before Sans says something terrifying to Rouxls: “It was never your baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m childish


End file.
